


Milkshake Date

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Anon prompt: Any chance you wanna write even more Director Sanvers fluff?Maggie, Alex and Lucy get milkshakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Props to whoever spots the Mad Max reference.

There’s a milkshake place three blocks from the DEO. Alex knows because Kara drags her there at least once a week, often after they’ve captured some alien weapon or gang, sometimes just because she feels like milkshake, and they have these cute Supergirl-size takeaway cups in case there’s an emergency whilst Kara’s only halfway through her banana-and-chocolate-sprinkles.

It’s set up like a truck stop diner. Small booths couch tables between plush red chairs. Clean black and white tiles make up the floor; the walls are painted a soft cream. There’s even a jukebox in the corner. A long bar top stretches shiny and chrome down the length of the shop, and behind it a massive blackboard with bright, colourful chalk scrawls illustrating the milkshakes available.

The place has its own challenge - drink a gallon of your favourite flavour in under ten minutes - and there’s photos of competitors stuck all over the far wall. Naturally there are a dozen photos of Supergirl grinning with a milkshake moustache on her top lip. There are some of her laughing with Winn, or sharing a shake with James. There’s one of her posing excitedly with a bunch of Girl Scouts who are all staring adoringly at her. There aren’t any with Alex, even though everyone knows the agent Supergirl’s always with, just in case. Alex still keeps a couple in her wallet though.

Despite its popularity it can get pretty quiet in the evenings, especially in winter. They’re a half hour out from closing and completely empty when Alex slouches in, stinking of gunpowder and covered in brick dust. She practically falls into her favourite booth, sinking into the plush leather seat with a contented sigh.

Supergirl catches the door as it swings shut, pushing in with a huge grin on her face. She hurries to the bar and orders a chocolate shake for her, and a Baileys one for Alex from the slightly concerned employee at the till.

“Thanks Becky.”

“She okay?”

Kara glances back at Alex and chuckles. “She’s a bit sore.”

Alex’s phone rings and she stirs, pulling it from her pocket with a pained look. “Danvers.”

“I’ll bring your drinks over,” Becky says, and Kara thanks her.

Alex is still talking on the phone when Kara slides into the booth, gathering her cape up around her waist so she doesn’t sit on it.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit. I love you. Am I on speaker? I love you too Lucy.” Alex hangs up and meets Kara’s gaze, a soft smile on her face. “Luce and Mags are on their way. Impromptu date night. Apparently they can’t wait until I get home to hear how I got beaten up by an elderly grandmother.”

Kara laughs. “To be fair she was a powerlifter from another galaxy.”

“Yeah, a two hundred year old one.” Alex slumps in her seat and rests her head on the cool table top.

Becky appears carrying their drinks on a round tray. “Chocolate for Supergirl, Baileys for the brave agent.”

“Thank you,” Alex murmurs, turning so her cheek is still pressed to the table and eyeing up the two large drinks. Hers has whipped cream spilling artfully down the sides, and a red cherry on top. Kara’s is twice the size and in a takeaway cup with a curly straw she’s already sipping enthusiastically from. “Going somewhere?”

“Patrol. I’ll wait til your girlfriends get here before I go.”

Alex reaches out a hand and takes Kara’s, just holding it quietly until Maggie and Lucy come in five minutes later. Alex peels her face off the table and scoots up to draw them both into a hug. She stays sitting, resting her forehead on Lucy’s stomach. Maggie bends down to kiss her hair. Kara picks up her drink and wanders happily out the door, knowing Alex is in good hands.

Alex backs up against the wall so her girlfriends can squash into the same side of the booth as her. Alex finally picks up her drink and takes a big gulp.

“Good?” Lucy asks. She has her hand on Alex’s thigh under the table, drawing random shapes with her fingers soothingly.

“Very.”

Maggie leans her chin on Lucy’s shoulder, watching Alex with soft eyes. “What happened?”

Alex scowls. “Someone’s grandma threw me through a wall.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Just some bumps and bruises. And my pride is in pieces.”

Maggie reaches over and runs her fingers down Alex’s arm and takes her fingers, cool and damp from the condensation on the milkshake glass, folding them into her warm palm and raising Alex’s bruised knuckles to her lips, kissing them gently.

Lucy stirs between them, nudging Maggie’s knee with her own. “Scoot, I’m going to get us milkshakes. Alex, you want another one?”

“Yes please.”

Maggie gets up to let Lucy out, then reaches out her hand for Alex. Alex tiredly gets to her feet, leaning on Maggie.

“You haven’t made fun of me yet.”

“Tomorrow. It’ll be funnier when you’ve had some time. Right now we’re going to take care of you.” Maggie smiles, and Alex can’t help but smile back at the sight of those dimples.

Lucy comes back carrying a cardboard tray with three large milkshakes on it. “Coffee flavour for Maggie – yes its vegan. Baileys for Alex, and strawberry for me.”

She shifts the drinks to one hand and links her other arm through Maggie’s. Alex is still leaning on Maggie’s other shoulder, and it takes them a few tries to get through the door. They spill out into the street, giggling like kids before slowing to a stop under a streetlight, a tangle of warm skin and cold breath. Lucy kisses Maggie, kisses Alex, three pairs of soft lips meeting each other gently.

“Don’t spill the milkshakes,” someone whispers, and then they’re all pulling apart laughing, streaming fog into the cold night air. Lucy grabs Alex’s hand, Maggie takes her other.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yada yada I'm on Tumblr etc. Seriously though, these prompts are helping so much to push me through writers block. Love y'all.


End file.
